


words

by venoz



Series: Touch [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After care, Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, gagging, safe words, two boys learning safe kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venoz/pseuds/venoz
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata need to learn how to use their words.OrThe boys are dumb at sex





	words

Kageyama does not have a way with words. Everyone knows this and he doesn’t mind it because he doesn’t think he needs them much. Hinata and he can communicate a lot with simple looks or a touch and words just seem like a nice extra on top for when he wants to drive a point home. He doesn’t like words or talking about his feelings but he knows there are times with Hinata that he needs to use them. 

There _are_ some words that are very important, he finds out.

Most of them he shares with Hinata like _yes, no, please, just like that,_ and various volleyball related phrases. But there are more that he hadn’t even thought of. 

Kenma tells him this when he sees Kageyama with a bruise under his eye at a match. He and Hinata had gotten into a fight after a particularly… _rough_ session. He assumes Hinata has already talked to Kenma about it, because when Kageyama passes him in the crowd he barely looks up from his Switch and says: “you guys need a safe word.”

“What the hell is a safe word?”

“Oh.” Kenma looks unfazed. “I forgot you’re both a little bit dumb.”

The heel of Hinata’s palm jammed hard into the bone under Kageyama’s eye. There was a string of curses and yelling as he pulled back holding his face. He was still _inside_ Hinata, but he felt himself softening immediately out of both pain (which he usually liked just not like this) and fear that he had done something wrong. 

“What _the_ hell, dumbass?”

Hinata is coughing and pushing him off. “You were choking me!”

“You _asked me_ to!”

Hinata _had_ asked him to, or more importantly he had grabbed Kageyama’s hand and pushed it against his own throat until the fingers complied in a grasp. God, it had been so hot and he was about to spill violently inside of Hinata until Hinata had gone and _punched him in the face_. 

“Yeah but I couldn’t breathe!”

“I thought that was the point?

“Not if I die.”

Kageyama tries to make his voice soft but he’s still annoyed as he pushes himself off. “I wouldn’t let you die.”

“Wait, come back I wasn’t finished!”

“Neither was I but you should of thought about that before giving me a black eye.” Kageyama slams the door and makes his way downstairs for ice. In order to save eyes, necks and feelings from further unwelcome abuse, two days later they make up a safe word. 

Here are some of the words that Kageyama thinks are the most important. 

One more time (when said by Hinata)

Volleyball

Cover

Hinata

Dumbass

Shouyou

And now:

Meat bun 

They make a safe word and a safe signal because Hinata likes to be choked but they think a safe word won’t work for this. Kageyama sits at the edge of Hinata’s bed next to him and is lazily drawing circles on his stomach with his fingertips. 

“So, Kenma said we need to use our words,” Hinata says tentatively. 

Things had been escalating a bit lately over the last year and a half of them dating. Their roughhousing had always bled into their bedroom and had steadily progressed as time went on and they became more comfortable. Hinata wants to use words now except, Kageyama thinks they already made those so he isn’t sure why it’s coming up again. But even though he doesn’t like words much he’d probably die for Hinata so he says, “Yes, the safe word when you want something to stop.”

“But I think… we need to talk before that. I was researching…”

“Oh god.”

_“Tobio.”_

“Sorry. I…” Kageyama thinks back to the wide eyed and fearful look on Hinata’s face right before he’d punched him. “I don’t know how to do any of this. We just do what feels good, and I thought that was okay but it’s not… all there is to it - I think. I don’t ever want you to feel scared or uncomfortable or hurt because of me. Ever. So, okay,” Kageyama lays down now and curls against Hinata. He wraps his arms around him, folds him in close and takes a deep breath “Let’s… talk about this.”

After this talk littered with words like _kink_ and _boundaries_ and the creation of their safety signals, Hinata somehow becomes even more eager and willing to push the envelope which … was really something they’d always done together all along. 

Hinata runs his hand up Kageyama’s chest, fingers trailing lightly lightly across his skin, catching on and teasing a nipple. He reaches over to double check and tightens the restraints tying Kageyama to the bedpost. 

Hinata leans forward and kisses him softly, “ok. Ready?” And just as Kageyama nods, Hinata is pressing a small red ball into his mouth and tying it off behind his head. The feeling isn’t that unpleasant physically and the thought of being forced into this kind of submission by Hinata is sending pulses of pleasurable muscle spasms down his body which aren’t helped by the fact that Hinata is rubbing Kageyama’s cock as it lays up on his navel. He looks Hinata in the eye and pushes up against his hand. He whimpers into the gag when Hinata pulls away with wide eyed excitement. 

“Oh, right. Not yet. You don’t get that yet,” he chides. “You’re not allowed to even touch me - I know how much you like that.” 

Kageyama thinks _dumbass_ and then he starts thinking too many other things because his beautiful ray of sunshine of a boyfriend who is normally all smiles is hovering over him with a pleased and triumphant glint in his eyes. Kageyama has been on the top of everything he does but it’s always been Hinata who has fought and scrambled up to meet him there, that’s where he is now as he wraps his arms around Kageyama’s legs and shoves himself inside. 

It’s a sharp shock, but not too painful and Kageyama simply bites down on the ball in his mouth and winces. He sees Hinata hesitate but he gives the slightest nod and doesn’t use the safety tap. As soon as things open for him, Hinata starts thrusting hard and gripping tightly at Kageyama’s thighs. He’s thankful that Hinata isn’t too large because he isn’t sure he could take it like this if he was and anyways he’s pretty sure Hinata is already perfect and has never needed to be large to work magic in his life. 

He’d never tell him that especially right now he can’t because he has a ball gag locked in his mouth and Hinata seems pretty pleased about that. Kageyama tugs at his restraints as Hinata is working into him because he wants to _touch_ him. All over. He wants to run his palms over the sun kissed skin at Hinata’s waist, curve his fingers downward to grasp as his hips as they side into him. Hinata _knows_ this is what Kageyama wants and that’s really the whole point of keeping his hands tied back because it’s driving him _wild_. His cock is between them, thick, red and practically crying for relief but Hinata doesn’t touch him and he can’t touch Hinata. 

Eventually, as Kageyama starts seeing the stars of his blinding desire before his eyes and he thinks he might pass out from it, Hinata gasps and curls into him. He’s laying kisses across Kageyama’s chest and murmuring _I love you_ into the skin there but is careful to keep himself arched and away from the untended erection between them. As Hinata starts licking skin behind Kageyama’s ear there is a sharp trilogy of knuckles tapping backwards on to the wood of the headboard. 

Like lightning, Hinata’s head snaps up and he’s reaching for the ties. “Are you okay? Are you..” but Kageyama wrestles one of his hands free and is pulling at the gag. 

“I can’t take it anymore,” he growls and Hinata’s eyes widen in understanding and then narrow, teasing as he pulls at the tie on the other side. 

“Ohh,” he mewls. “You want to fuck _me_ now.”

Kageyama is already pushing him face down toward the bed, grabbing a fist full of lube. Hinata only protests slightly as an arm is wrapped around his throat. He straddles the back of Hinata’s legs. He spends some time working the fingers of one of his hands into him, listening close to the jagged and scratching breaths underneath his forearm. Hinata is moaning, but there are no words there and his hand is reaching back and clasping into Kageyama’s hair tightly and it feels good to know they have the freedom between them to push their limits and trust it will stop if it goes to far. 

With a desperate and shaking thrust that feels like it’s going to overwhelm him he shoves himself inside, feels the sharp edge of Hinata’s adam’s apple against his arm and isn’t surprised when he doesn’t last long. 

Some more words Kageyama thinks are important: 

Good morning, Tobio!

Breakfast 

Milk

I love you (when said by Hinata)

Goodnight

I love you (when said to Hinata)

Our apartment (when said by Hinata)

Hinata and Kageyama go over to Kenma’s the weekend after a loss to Tokai University. They had spent the night taking their frustrations out together until Hinata had gasped _meat bun_ after Kageyama shoved too many fingers too quickly inside of him. They sit next to each other on the couch in front of the movie, soft and pressed against each other’s sides. Hinata has a leg slung over Kageyama’s and curling back like a hook as he nozzles in. Kageyama plays with fiery red hair as he stares at the tv screen glassy eyed with a soft smile just under the surface of his face. 

Across the room Kuroo watches them and looks somehow endeared and disgusted all at once. “Look at them!” he whispers, probably too loud. “It’s _so cute_ , I’m gonna be sick. I think I would rather they just go back to fighting like before. You think they have crazy vanilla sex in a consensual missionary position? Maybe they just cuddle and talk about _meat buns._ ”

Kenma doesn’t look up from his handheld but there’s a strange glitter in his eye. “Probably.”


End file.
